Jedi Order
Jedi Order= |} The Jedi Order has been the protector of the Galactic Republic for 1000 years. In the Battlefront games, there are (majority) Jedi/(minority) Sith characters. In Star Wars: Battlefront I, they are monster NPCs, capable of deflecting rocket fire and surviving repeated grenade explosions. There is one for each side, just to be fair, but it is inadvisable to try to fight one as a beginner. In Star Wars: Battlefront II, there is still a monster opponent NPC, but it is now possible to play as the jedi character for your side. The character depends on the map, but they all have pretty decent attacks. |-| Jedi Protector= Attacks (SWBFII) The Jedi Protectors are one of the hardest enemies in the Jedi Temple to take down. Each one can block nearly all incoming fire for extensive periods of time. These Jedi which are only found in two missions in Star Wars Battlefront II Imperial Diplomacy and Knightfall Jedi protectors are the best at blocking incoming fire and in numbers can overwhelm your units quickly so it is better to take them out quick the best units to use are jet trooper and clone commander. Or in the Imperial campaign the quickest way to take down this threat is with a Clone Commander or Darth Vader. Gallery Jedi Protector.JPG|A Protector. |-| Jedi Master= Attacks (SWBFII) The Jedi Master comes in two main forms in the game, all are the same except in the weapons they wield. All have a light brown tunic on and a blue Lightsabre, however one has two sabres, and the final one has a doublesabre. The Masters attacks are sabre throw and a normal attack which is very similar to Darth Maul. In terms of health the Master is second only to the Protector, and is very hard to take out, even with Darth Vader. Gallery Jedi Master 2.PNG|Double-bladed Version Jedi master.jpg|From the Back. Jedi master2.jpg|A Jedi Master. |-| Jedi Knight= Attacks (SWBFII) Jedi Knights are tougher opponents to beat compered to the Jedi Padawans. Their lightsabers can cut you down rather quickly. They are easy to beat when they are confronted alone in the Jedi Temple. On Naboo they are a great threat due to their shear numbers. The quickest way to eliminate a Jedi Knight is with a mine or rocket. Jet Troopers and Dark Troopers jetpacks are useful when fighting against Jedi Knights. Another way to take them down is using the Clone Commander's Chaingun or the Clone Trooper's Elite Rifle, Clone Heavy Trooper or Anakin Skywalker. There are two versions of Jedi Knights, one is this one on above with the single bladed Lightsabre, the other is wielding a green doublesabre in the gallery. Gallery Jedi knight.jpg|Version 1. Jedi knight2.jpg|Version 2. |-| Jedi Padawan= Attacks (SWBFII) Jedi Padawans are only in star wars Battlefront II they are non-playable characters who are only in three missions Coruscant- Operation: Knightfall, Naboo- Imperial Diplomacy and one in Death Star- Prison Break. They are usually found in groups which make them a little bit harder to beat than when confronted individually, they wield two green Lightsabres and have an attack which is similar to Aayla Secura but dont have a Sabre Throw ability or any force ability but the do have the jump attack ability which is also deadly. *Coruscant- Operation: Knightfall In this section of the campaign the Padawans are armed with two green Lightsabres. You can usually take them out in two shots, but in the the end they form a real threat when fighting alongside the Jedi Masters. *Naboo- Imperial Diplomacy Here a few Padawans are found running around trying to protect the Queen Apailana of Naboo. You should still be able to take these guys out in one shot. They sometimes fight alongside the Jedi Protectors. *Death Star- Prison Break This is the only level that has a Padawan all by himself. He takes quite a few shots to destroy, but he won't leave the hanger bay. Take care to stay clear of his Lightsabre. Links *Heroes / Villains *Jedi Hero *Factions *Temple Security Force Category:Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Natives